This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices with multiple image sensors.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with an image sensor having an array of image pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Circuitry is commonly coupled to each pixel column for reading out image signals from the image pixels.
Conventional imaging systems employ a single image sensor in which the visible light spectrum is sampled by red, green, and blue (RGB) image pixels arranged in a Bayer mosaic pattern. The Bayer mosaic pattern consists of a repeating cell of two-by-two image pixels, with two green pixels diagonally opposite one another, and the other corners being red and blue. Imaging systems that employ the Bayer mosaic pattern have limited sensitivity and spatial resolution.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide imaging devices with improved image capture and processing capabilities.